


Are Nargles making Ginny cry?

by fantasybean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean
Summary: 9 year old Ginny is most upset about her best shoes being ruined by her brothers, but this disaster leads her to a new friend!





	Are Nargles making Ginny cry?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsBrightsideSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/gifts).



Ginny ran as fast as her nine year old feet would carry her through the fields and away from The Burrow. Fred and George had put frogspawn in her best shoes! The only shoes that weren’t second hand from her siblings or cousins. They were pink and had little bows on.

Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks and she found a big tree to sit against the trunk of and wallow in her sorrows.

As she sniffled she could hear a humming. She looked up to find a girl, about her age, skipping over, long blonde hair flowing down her shoulders as she twirled every few steps then came to a stop in front of her.

“Why are you crying? If it the nargles?”

“Wha-… what are nargles?” Ginny sniffled and wiped her eyes.

“My dad says nargles can make you emotional.” Luna shrugged.

“It isn’t nargles. It’s my brothers. They ruined my best shoes!” Ginny whimpered.

Luna frowned and sat herself beside the ginger.

“Are you one of the Weasleys?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m Ginny. What’s your name?”

“I’m Luna Lovegood! I live in the house over the hill! I’ve met some of your older brothers at parties!” she smiled.

“Oh, okay… well I’ve not met you yet… it’s nice to meet you.” Ginny held out her small hand.

Luna shook it enthusiastically.

“I’m sorry to hear your brothers ruined your best shoes. Can your mum not fix them?” Luna queried with a raised brow.

“I… I don’t know, I didn’t ask her. I just got so upset I ran away.” Ginny wrapped her arms around her knees.

“That’s fair enough. I’m sure she can fix them though! That’s what is so wonderful about magic! Mummies and Daddies just have to say ‘Reparo’ and shoes and books and glasses are all fixed up!” Luna grinned, looking whimsically into the distance, for sure imagining the many times her father has mended things with a wave of his wand.

“Yeah!” Ginny smiled, feeling much more comforted now that her shoes probably weren’t beyond the point of no return. “Thank you for finding me and making me feel better…”

“That’s okay! We can be friends now and then we will never be upset!” Luna said optimistically.

“That would be great! My brothers will all be going to Hogwarts next year so I’ll be so bored at home. Maybe we can play together?” Ginny smiled, watching the bright girl smile widely.

“I would love that, friend!” Luna squeezed her hand then jumped up.

“Come along! Before nargles find us! We must get your shoes fixed and then you can come and see my house! I’ve painted my room every colour in the whole world!” Luna took Ginny’s hand and they skipped towards the burrow together. Ginny’s eyes glowed with fascination for her new friend.

“Every colour!? No way!”

“Yes way! It’s great.” Luna smiled, happy her friend had stopped crying.


End file.
